Kelinci Hitam
by Lee Thea
Summary: [Sequel of "Moral dan Friksi"] Jeon Jungkook mendambakan Kim Taehyung dalam rengkuhan hasratnya. Kim Taehyung yang agung, yang kerap menjadi mimpi cinta tanpa etika. KookV. Jungkook Side Story.


Pria itu dilahirkan dengan nama Jeon Jungkook.

Mata bundar yang menggemaskan, memancarkan sinar polos nan suci seorang mahkluk biru karunia Tuhan, sumber bekal menuju surga yang dititipkan pada tiap insan yang mempertemukan sel sperma dan ovum.

Ia dikaruniai cinta, dihujani cium sayang di kening dan kedua pipi gembilnya, tertawa panik saat jemari panjang menggelitik perutnya, serta dibesarkan di bawah cahaya Ilahiah yang menyenangkan.

Tapi sayang. Jeon Jungkook tak seberuntung itu.

 **"Kelinci Hitam"**

 **The Sequel of Moral dan Friksi**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **KookV.**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, Big Hit Ent. and their parents.**

 **#**

Hanya orang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung.

Begitu benak Jeon Jungkook mencemoohnya. Sementara raganya terus mendesahkan nama pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menggeliat erotis di tayangan imaji. Saat tangan yang berlumur busa sabun itu terkotori oleh mani hina miliknya sendiri. Mendosa akan mubazirnya bakal nyawa itu. Mendosa karena bermain dengan tangan sendiri.

Jeon Jungkook pria hina.

Hina. Terhina. Dihina. Yang mana saja oke. Satu kata dan turunannya itu sudah bersenyawa dengan Jungkook. Masturbasi sampai mampus, menikmati darah dari berbagai lubang (lubang tikaman sampai lubang alamiah yang surgawi), kelab malam. Oh astaga. Apa yang diajarkan orangtuanya? Lihat Pak, Bu. Anak anda seharusnya mendekam di pusat rehabilitasi.

Kenyataannya, kedua orangtuanya yang menjualnya pada iblis. Tak perlu protes, memang begitu apabila kau berurusan dengan mafia mengenai uang. Satu dari tujuh dosa mematikan telah menguasai hati mereka, mengimbaskan pada Jungkook yang kala itu kalut akan masa depannya.

Jeon Jungkook dibesarkan oleh pria botak bertato, dengan kepalan tangan dan bekas kebiruan yang ngilu bila kau sentuh. Jungkook tertawa kering mengingatnya. Terimakasih, kini dia jadi pejantan tangguh yang sanggup membuat jarak antara leher dengan kepala manusia. Masa depan suram yang membanjirinya dengan duit dan bakaran ganja di atas kulit jalang kelas emas. Wow. Tak buruk.

Pria itu membersihkan bukti dosanya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang ia temui dengan kontak mata singkat dapat membuatnya memperolok diri pada nafsu panas yang membakar sampai ubun-ubun? Memang orang bodoh yang mencintai Kim Taehyung segila itu.

Melilitkan handuk hangat di pinggang kokohnya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma sitrus dari asap rokok elektrik menyambutnya. Merakit gurat masam pada wajah tampan Jungkook. Ia hafal sampai botak asap ini.

"Bisakah kau tidak membawa benda sialan itu kemari? Paling tidak jangan gunakan di kamarku. Bau." Keluh Jungkook sembari membuka lemarinya. Mencari kaus hitam favoritnya. Suara berat yang terkekeh memenuhi ruangan. Kim Namjoon mematikan cerutu modernnya lalu mengantongi benda itu.

Malam itu mereka penuhi dengan diskusi berat yang kelam, memproduksi umpan dan kail serta alat pemancing yang menjerumuskan mereka pada satuan kepolisian. Tapi memang dasar mereka belut berlendir sperma. Sekali lecut kaburlah ia pada kerumun manusia. Terbayang kan, berapa banyak rambut rontok intel polisi hanya untuk menangkap mereka? Kurasa cukup untuk disumbangkan pada penderita kanker.

Malam itu pula tubuh Jungkook dihantam keras-keras dengan batu yang disebut kesempatan. Batu yang bertransformasi menjadi air telaga yang membasahi tenggorok kering. Kesempatan dari seorang Kim Namjoon, sumber hartanya selama ini.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Telaah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana aku tidak? Namanya saja kau teriakkan dengan geram saat kau bermain tunggal."

Jeon Jungkook menyeringai seksi. Nafsunya akan terpenuhi, dosanya akan ia lumuri pada tubuh Kim Taehyung yang suci.

#

Pria bersurai kelam itu kerap bermimpi indah yang menjijikan. Modelnya selalu berbeda, wanita dengan rambut bob, IU, sampai ibunya sendiri pernah jadi bintang porno di film produksi mimpinya. Tapi sudah empat kali ia mendapat model yang sama.

Sosok setampan Nabi Yusuf dan seindah Aphrodite. Kim Taehyung yang agung.

Jungkook akan membawamu pada bayangan sepanas neraka. Kau tahu Nqrse? Rapper Jepang itu? Putar lagunya yang berjudul _Mr. Montage_.

 _G_ _o fuck yourself baby_.

Dan Kim Taehyung menciptakan lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Menempatkannya pada mulut dan menjulurkan lidah di tengah bulat jari itu. Ia yang telanjang, hanya menyisakan brief hitam dan choker anjing, mengangkang turun sembari mengusap paha dalamnya dengan tangan kiri. Wow. Seharusnya pemuda kelinci itu menjadi sutradara serial Fifthy Shades.

Celana Jungkook menggembung. Sial, kalau Yoongi melihatnya ia akan ditatap dengan jijik. Persetan lah, gelora hasrat tengah memburunya. Ia akan tuntaskan usai menguras darah pria gendut bau alkohol ini.

Bau. Bau. Bau.

Terkutuklah indra pengendusnya yang terlampau peka. Seperti tuntutan wanita saja.

Klek.

Melodi pintu yang terbuka menarik atensi Jungkook, mendapati pujaan hati dan kemaluannya, mimpi imoralnya, sumber panas dan gairahnya. Kim Taehyung mematung dengan wajah bagai ditancap ribuan tanda tanya yang diaduk tanda seru. Lihatlah bagaimana mata bersinar itu mengikuti sungai darah yang muaranya di genang ayahnya sendiri. Lihatlah wajah cantik itu, tubuh itu, kini terpaku menyusun kubik untuk menarik kesimpulan.

Kesimpulan bahwa ayahandanya telah melepas jiwanya. Dibawa pergi, terjerat rantai Izrail, dilemparkan pada Atid untuk digilas pembakar neraka, kemudian menjadi kayu bakarnya. Bersama Jeon Jungkook, nanti. Setelah Jungkook mati, sejuta tahun lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum, hidungnya kembang kempis.

Taehyung yang telah menjadi miliknya. Menjadi dewa seks yang akan ia sembah dibawah naungan erotis yang tak bermoral. Yang tiap hari tiada absen memuja tubuh indah dan laku bak malaikat.

Jungkook menjerit imajiner bagai gadis-gadis di Konser Tur Sayap grup musisi Pria-Pria Anti Peluru. Jantungnya pecah menghamburkan kelopak bunga hitam yang merangsang perutnya bergejolak oleh terbangan kupu-kupu. Mencintai Taehyung adalah anugrah. Tapi Iblis menodainya, dan ia turut mengotorinya.

Jungkook adalah Kelinci Hitam, mahkluk yang senantiasa berganti pasangan, tapi Kim Taehyung adalah kekasih hati dan hasrat gairahnya yang abadi.

Ah. Ia begitu menantikan Taehyung yang meliuk gelisah di bawah bayang tubuhnya.

(Dan Taehyung melakukannya melampaui kata 'memuaskan')

-Tamat-

 _Thank you for read, My Dearest Reader. Your review is valuable for me._


End file.
